The Future Isn't That Far Away
by penguin67
Summary: Brittany drops out of McKinley after failing SATs and Santana decides to join her and moving on with their lives. Read and Review y'all!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Brittany, but this is a bug issue," Mr. Figgins laid his clasped hands onto the desk and sighed sadly.

"No, Mr. Figgins, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a complete idiot and have no potential. And I'm sorry you didn't ever have a chance to help me." Brittany stood up briskly and snatched the paper off the desk. It read SAT Scores at the top. The rest of the page listed 0's and F's.

"There is still hope, Bri-," The man rose as well.

"No, there isn't. I don't think there's any reason for me to finish high school, I'll never get into college anyway, bye." Tears fell freely down the blonde's cheeks and she turned to leave the office for the last time.

Before the principal could protest, Brittany was running down the halls of McKinkley High School that she would never return to. With a pang of hurt and sorrow, she felt very aware of her Cheerio's high pony swishing back and forth in time with her running feet. She was taken back to her first day on the team so long ago. The first steps she had taken with her hair plastered on top of her head, so sturdy. The pony tail would hold tight as long as she let it, Brittany let out a choked sob. The pony would never fail her, even when she had failed herself. Brittany took a moment to wipe the tears from her face, black mascara leaving its shameful mark. Then, she pushed the front doors open and left her former high school.

Brittany refused to look back, she didn't need the pain. Easing into her Punch Buggy, she brightened a bit. The sunshine-yellow hue of the car always improved the blonde's mood. Then she remembered why she was in this situation. She had received the lowest SAT scores of any student at McKinely in the entire history of the school. It was pathetic, even Santana hadn't failed anything. Santana Lopez wasn't known for being smart, not at all. Yet even she could manage to pass the test that determined her future.

Thinking of her best friend caused fresh tears to leak from her turquoise eyes. Brittany slammed her foot on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot without a second look. Once she was on the highway, the blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called number three on her speed dial, "San?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's up, Britt?" Santana's voice was calming to Brittany and she pondered how to respond.

"I'm leaving." She gulped and she let out a small wail, waiting for her best friend's reply.

"Brittany, you don't sound okay. What's going on? Leaving…? Leaving what? Leaving Lima?" the Latina's tone had a worried edge. It comforted Brittany slighty to know how much Santana cared.

"McKinley. I'm dropping out. I- I," She was suddenly hit with a wave of shame. Brittany knew she needed Santana, though, for this, "I failed the SATs. Failed. And don't tell me I can fix this, I've already thought about it. I'm leaving McKinley. I just don't know what to do now,"

"Brittany, this is big. But if you think this is best for you, I won't question it. But if you're leaving- I'm coming. What would you say about Boston?" Santana smiled on the other end, hearing the excited gasp come from her best friend.

It seemed as though her tears evaporated in that one instant as a plan formulated the girl's mind, "You know you don't have to San, but this is gonna rock," Brittany knew there was no changing Santana's mind now, "Come over and we'll buy plane tickets and all that,"

"And let our parents know," Santana laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm, "I'll be right over, Britt,"

Brittany pulled into her parents' driveway and unlocked the front door. Jogging up to her room, she grinned, "See you in a few, San!"

Hanging up the phone, Brittany plopped down on her bed. She was going to live in an amazing city with the greatest girl in the entire world and the best friend she had ever known. They were sixteen after all, which is when they had planned to live together when they were in the third grade. Suddenly, an idea popped into Brittany's head. She crouched down on the floor and pulled a dusty box out from under the bed. "Brittana's Future" was written on the top of the tan box in purple Sharpie. With eager hands, she flipped the lid off. Pulling out the sheet of paper laying on top, Brittany grinned. She couldn't wait to show Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a long wait **** I've been VEEERRRYYYY busy lately. School plays, too much homework, STAYING UP WITH A FRIENDS TILL 5 IN THE MORNING (grrrrrrrrr MaraBicorn) and so on. Hope you like it and keep on reading! **

A smile spread across the Latina's face. A smile reserved for Brittany alone. Santana knew she and her best friend had always had plans for the future. Now, though, it seemed as though "someday" was finally catching up with the girls. She left the Glee room in which she had escaped to take Brittany's phone call. Strutting down the halls, she had a feeling that that would be the last time. That was the end of Santana Lopez's rein over McKinley High School. Now she would only be a legend, for this girl wasn't coming back. With uplifting persistent, Santana took the last few strides to the front doors. Suddenly, she turned around. Without a second thought, she sprinted back to her locker. Santana yanked it open and eased the one photo adorning the inside out from under its magnet. It portrayed two girls around the age of eight. One had dark hair and the other was blonde. They were at the Boston Public Gardens in front of the Make Way for Ducklings statue. Both girls were perched upon the first and largest of the ducks, grinning smiles brighter than the sun illuminating the picturesque, pristine day.

Santana's eyes twinkled nostalgically, thinking back to that day. She could still feel the warm, sweet-smelling breeze tossing her hair around like a kite. She remembered the pact she had made with Brittany. With the picture in hand, she left the building that had been her high school until now.

_"San, will you pinkie promise me something?" Brittany's blue eyes were orbs of innocence._

_"What?" Santana laid down on the grass, enjoying the serene day in Boston, Massachusetts. Days like that didn't happen often there, she should know. She and Brittany had gone there every June since kindergarten. _

_"Promise you'll be my best friend for the rest of forever," Brittany pulled her knees up to her chest and awaited the answer. _

_"Course, Britts," Santana noticed the significant increase of glee in the girl's eyes, "If you promise me something," _

_"Ooh! What? Tell me, tell me!" Brittany practically bounced with curiosity. _

_"Promise me we'll come back here on our own someday when we grow up, I love it here. It's perfect for friends like us," Santana sighed, breathing in the fresh, northeast air._

_"Sounds amazing, San! We'll live here when we are sixteen!" Brittany hopped up and ran to find her mom and tell her about their plans. Santana smiled at her best friend's incentive. _

Santana's navy blue jeep pulled into the Piece driveway. She hopped out and trotted through the open door and up the stairs to Brittany's room. Just as she had imagined, the blonde was eagerly waiting, beaming and sitting on her bed holding a shoe box. Santana walked through the door way, "What did you have to show m-," She stopped midsentence and gasped, "Y-you still have… that?"

Santana hurriedly joined Brittany on the bed, "Course I do, San! Wanna open it?"

"God yes! Common don't keep me waiting!" Santana's eyes were glued to her best friend's hands and they slowly lifted the lid of the box. A memory flashed inside both the girls heads as they saw the contents of the shoe box. The dollar bills, tubes of glitter glue, and a list. A list written in glitter glue, "I remember that," Santana incredulously stated the obvious.

"Same," Brittany replied quietly.

Four whole summers of lemonade stands had earned them that money. And both Santana and Brittany knew it could pay for two tickets to Boston. But there wasn't enough for round trip. No, these tickets would have to be one way.


End file.
